Arcana
by xLilim
Summary: A collection of unrelated Thirteen specials written for all occasions. IchigoOC
1. The Four Fates

This is one of five one-shots written as part of a Holiday Specials incentive that is severely lacking due to my busy school schedule. Normally, these specials are wordpress-only, but I feel that not many know about them and given that I haven't updated for several weeks, I thought it would be a good idea to bring them over for everyone that hasn't read them to get a chance to do so.

Do consider these AU despite occurring in the same universe as the stories from which they are derived. I generally like to consider a lot of these "what if" scenarios, but a lot of them can fit within the stories (however, I can't add them for craft reasons).

I have also chosen to post them separately from the related stories because it would be too strange to have a sudden break in between events, so I hope you don't mind this.

That said, I hope you enjoy reading them (or this). Also, future specials will be posted as follow-up chapters to their respective entries.

* * *

 **Story** : Thirteen

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): None

 **Word Count** : 634

 **Rating** : E

 **Summary** : At age 8, Ichigo encounters members of the Arcana during the annual Halloween Festival in Karakura Town.

 **Author's Comment** : I had a different Halloween special written up, but this sounded cuter, so I scrapped the other one and wrote this one last minute. It's short and to the point. Only a few Arcana make an appearance in this: the Wakatsuki twins, Kouyou, Ageha, and Nagata. See if you can spot them. The others weren't around in Karakura Town. Obviously. Touma was throwing his annual Halloween Scare Festival. It's basically a glorified costume play driven orgy with dance music.

 _ **Originally posted on October 31, 2015. Written for Halloween.  
**_

* * *

 **The Four Fates**

For the third consecutive year, the Kurosaki family would attend the Halloween Festival at the park a few blocks away from the Kurosaki Clinic. The park was packed with children in all manner of costumes. There were rows of food stands mixed together with game stands where they could win prizes. Stings of small lights crisscrossed above their heads, illuminating the man-made paths created specifically for the festival.

Karin wanted to play games. Naturally, she wanted their mother to take her, but Yuzu wanted to collect sweets from the vendors, who were giving out free candy. Ichigo wanted to explore the area. His father offered to take Yuzu to fill her plastic pumpkin and asked if Ichigo wanted to accompany them. He agreed. He figured he could find his way around faster that way.

As his mother and Karin went in one direction, his young sister dressed up as her favorite ranger from TV, he and Yuzu, a fairy princess, walked towards the first row of stands in their immediate left with their father. He dressed up as a werewolf that year. Although, the mask was stuffy, he quite enjoyed the reaction he received from all the other kids his age. He did see Tatsuki in the distance with her parents looking fearsome as a zombie.

Ichigo heard a pair of bickering children near him when someone bumped into him hard before falling to the ground. He turned around as a boy with short golden-brown hair turned red with annoyance.

"HARU!" he shouted at the girl in the alligator costume in front of him. They resembled one another from the same colored hair to the same blue eyes. Their faces were small. They wore similar costumes, cotton, hand-made alligator costumes.

"Sorry!" the girl apologized to her brother, helping him up. She looked up at him and bowed. "I'm sorry we bumped into you."

The two children bounded away, splitting up to make way for a tall man with white hair wearing a yukata.

"Ichigo," his father called.

Ichigo ran up to him and his sister, who offered him a lollipop. As he took it, thanking her, he saw a person in a panda suit push the plates and cups from a table, leaving the two young boys sitting at it staring up stunned. Another young man in a pirate suit appeared and demanded, "Who are you?"

The person in the panda costume went to the shouting boy and punched him in the nose. A fight broke out and the boy in the panda costume had his head knocked off revealing bright red hair and a determination to beat them all. The other two young men jumped in to aid their broken nosed friend, but the red head made easy work of them before they were all separated by some of the shop venders.

Ichigo's father picked Yuzu up and took Ichigo by the hand, guiding them away from the scene. He decided it would be best to meet with their mother and Karin. They found their mother saying goodbye to a well-dressed man in a bowler hat.

"Who was that?" asked Ichigo.

"A newcomer it seems," answered his mother. "He wanted directions to a house." To his father, she said, "I think he might be going up to the Wakatsukis."

"I thought I saw Sara-san around here with her twins," his father said.

"Who are the Wakatsukis?"

His father and mother smiled, glancing at one another before answering, "Old friends."

Kurosaki Ichigo left the Halloween Festival unaware that he was being watched by the white-haired man in the yukata sitting on a park bench and the small girl in the alligator costume. Both strangers smiled at one another before the man disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, impressing the girl into excited laughter.


	2. I Saw Destiny Bathed in Orange Light

**Story** : Thirteen

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): None

 **Word Count** : 250

 **Rating** : K

 **Author's Comment** : No actual pairing, but implied Ichigo/Haruka. I'm also late. I try to post these a few minutes after midnight, but I had a few short stories left to critique that I lost track of time. Anyhow, enjoy!

If you want to see any couple or character in certain situations from this story, let me know. I'm taking suggestions! If I feel inspired by a suggestion or feel that I can make it work, I'll write them!

 _ **Originally posted on November 25, 2017 for 30 Days of Short Fiction. For more information on 30DoSF, please refer to the pinned entry on at my wordpress, linked available in my profile, or read the vague explanation under the announcements header on my profile page.**_

* * *

 **I Saw Destiny Bathed in Orange Light**

Haruka sensed the hollow before the shinigami in charge did. She saw it shadow its orange-haired prey, a boy not much older than her human shell, and felt her muscles tighten. She rose from her perch on a rooftop observing the boy, sunset dyeing the surrounding buildings a pale orange. The boy possessed the spiritual inclination to see ghosts. He appeared powerful enough to have noticed a difference in the ambience, but he continued walking, seemingly unaware.

She intercepted the hollow as the boy turned down an adjacent street, crushing its mask. She watched it disintegrate, its human soul returning to the cycle of life.

She exhaled, knees weak from the suddenness in which she tapped into her spiritual energy to execute the hollow. She stumbled towards the nearest wall, bracing herself against it as the dizzy spell subsided.

Haruka stepped out into the corner of the street, searching for the boy. He continued his journey home oblivious of the danger she saved him from and her heart felt lighter.

A golden-eyed man in a bowler hat stepped out from a cloud of smoke beside Haruka. "How rare."

"What is?"

"You are never so kind to strangers."

"To survive, we live in the shadows of the worlds that reject us, but I can't ignore my destiny."

"Ah, destiny, I see."

Haruka heard a note of disbelief in The Hierophant's tone. She looked at him, brown eyebrows drawn into a wrinkle. "Kurosaki Ichigo is my destiny."

"And so he shall be."


	3. Shopping Date

**Story** : Thirteen

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): Ichigo|Haruka

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Rating** : T

 **Author's Comment** : I'm going to be a mess for the next week because of finals. Forgive me if I don't update!

If you want to see any couple or character in certain situations from this story, let me know. I'm taking suggestions! If I feel inspired by a suggestion or feel that I can make it work, I'll write them!

 _ **Originally posted on November 29, 2017 for 30 Days of Short Fiction. For more information on 30DoSF, please refer to the pinned entry on at my wordpress, linked available in my profile, or read the vague explanation under the announcements header on my profile page.**_

* * *

 **Shopping Date**

"You don't have to buy me anything," said Ichigo.

Haruka switched the green jacket she held against Ichigo's chest to a blue one, her frown deepening.

She turned to the saleswoman she had on standby and asked, "Do you have these in other colors?"

The saleswoman left to comply and Haruka returned the rejected jackets to the rack behind her, the shop busy.

"I thought we were having fun," Haruka deadpanned.

"I don't need new clothes."

"Consider it a birthday present."

"My birthday isn't for another three months."

Haruka pat his chest, smiling. "Every day is your birthday to me."


	4. Animal Instinct

**Story** : Thirteen

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): Ichigo|Haruka

 **Word Count** : 250

 **Rating** : T

 **Author's Comment** : I was on a bit of a Cranberries kick while writing this and another piece of short fiction. This piece in particular takes inspiration from two songs, "Animal Instinct" by The Cranberries and "Howl" by Florence and the Machine. The way that I want to reformat Thirteen (in the re-vamp) is going to focus a little more on the traits that inspired the Arcana characters. In Haruka's case, I have a very specific idea of how I wanted her written (and hoped she was perceived), whether I have been successful or not, I don't know, but she's quite still-very stagnant. However, there is an aspect of her personality that has yet to fully take shape within Thirteen and I wanted to explore it here. The songs I mentioned really helped me focus on what I wanted and if you're curious, look them up on YouTube and have a listen. They're wonderful songs.

Enjoy!

Given that this is the last contribution to the 30DoSF for this story, I'm going to be marking this story as "Completed." That said, feel free to continue to follow it for possible future updates.

 _ **Originally posted on December 9, 2017 for 30 Days of Short Fiction. For more information on 30DoSF, please refer to the pinned entry on at my wordpress, linked available in my profile, or read the vague explanation under the announcements header on my profile page.**_

* * *

 **Animal Instinct**

Haruka oversees Ichigo's training. She takes in the sweat on his brow, formed of both his frustration and deep concentration, and watches it draw a trail down the side of his face. The way he swings his sword and how the muscles of his arm strain against his skin thins her breath. Power returns to him in growing bouts and surrounds him like a mantle of goodness that she feels wash over her like mist rolling out into a street.

She kisses him once training has ended and it takes every bit of willpower to stop herself at that when she wants nothing more than to feel the weight of his body on hers, smell the sweat and sunlight mingling on his shoulder, or feel the tightening of his muscles beneath her palms.

She smiles at him once they draw back and pats his cheek. There's an awkwardness in him and she knows he senses it too. She holds back, allowing him to exit her dimension, because it frightens her to feel the way she does.

It's animalistic. Her desire for him. Not only carnal. It's spiritual. It's beyond fate. Want isn't a strong enough word. Need isn't either. Possession comes close, but what she's experiencing, she feels in her marrow. Every week, every day, every breath it grows into a black hole that may be too strong for him to stand close to without being swallowed in.

This is stronger than her and efforts to ignore it are wasted.


	5. High School Love Confessions

**Story** : Thirteen

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): Ichigo/Haruka

 **Word Count** : 254

 **Author's Comment** : I think Haruka would want to do the typical high school love confession if she ever had the chance.

 _ **Originally posted on December 3, 2018 for my 30 Days of Short Fiction. For more information on 30DoSF, please refer to the pinned entry on my WordPress, xlilim – link available in my profile.**_

 _ **I am taking suggestions! If you want to see any couple or character from the story in certain situations, let me know. If I feel inspired by the idea, I will write them! You can PM me, leave a review, or comment on the 30DoSF WordPress page.**_

* * *

 _High School Love Confessions_

Ichigo notices the second Haruka pauses on the steps and turns, expecting to see the reason as to why. She stands pensive, a hand clutched to her chest, and stares down at him from a modest height. He has to crane his neck slightly to look at her face, which he can hardly decipher.

"Ichigo," she says, hesitant almost, and he fears the worst. "I love you."

He flushes. He wishes it was the summer heat, but it was the middle of spring.

They say nothing for a long time. The confession lingers between them, expanding until it threatens to smother them.

His heart is a flutter. It isn't shocking that she does, rather that she would say it aloud in such a public place. Or maybe, not so public. Not a soul had gone down the apartment complex's stairs since she had spoken the words.

Ichigo walks up the stairs to meet her. They stand on the same step looking at each other.

"I should have said it first," he admits. He means every word. "I love you."

Haruka's cheeks redden as her lips split into a smile. She laughs, nervous. "I couldn't hold it in anymore. Plus, the staircase seems so cliché, like they're the site of every high school love confession to ever exist."

"I thought that was behind the school gym?" questions Ichigo, easing her anxiety as he takes her hand.

"We could try it behind a gym? There's one down the street."

He shakes his head. "This was fine."


	6. Love Hotel

**Story** : Thirteen

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): Ichigo/Haruka

 **Word Count** : 250

 **Author's Comment** : Oh, Haruka, girl.

 _ **Originally posted on December 11, 2018 for my 30 Days of Short Fiction. For more information on 30DoSF, please refer to the pinned entry on my WordPress, xlilim – link available in my profile.**_

 _ **I am taking suggestions! If you want to see any couple or character from the story in certain situations, let me know. If I feel inspired by the idea, I will write them! You can PM me, leave a review, or comment on the 30DoSF WordPress page.**_

* * *

 _Love Hotel_

"I always wanted to come into one of these," says Haruka, sinking into one end of the round mattress. She's already wearing a bathrobe over her clothing. The room is a gaudy sparkling pink color and everything matches—the sheets to the walls to the drapes.

There are hints of gold that pop among a sea of salmon, but Ichigo ignores their garish nature, eager, instead, to leave than entertain much more of Haruka's curiosity.

"We should be going or we'll be late," Ichigo replies.

Haruka checks the time on her phone. "We have a little over an hour." She tosses it and returns to her feet. "I'm going to take a bath."

"You're serious?"

She digs through the oversized pockets of the bathrobe and thrusts handfuls of colorfully-packaged condoms into his hands. She meets his eyes and with the usually impassivity, she says, "I want to try out all the new ones."

She doesn't wait for an answer. Ichigo watches her slip past him, removing her clothes, one item of the time, leaving behind a trail for him to follow as the tiny square packets overflowing in his hands drip to the ground.

It distracts him to see her reach the door of the bathroom in nothing and she half turns to look at him. "Are you coming?"

 _Damn it_ , he curses. He follows her into the bathroom casting his shirt off and turns her around, scooping her up into his arms. They are going to be late again.


	7. Christmas Surprise

**Story** : Thirteen

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): Various

 **Word Count** : 281

 **Author's Comment** : Touma and his orgy parties are famous, but Haruka's the one with a surprise.

 _ **Originally posted on December 16, 2018 for my 30 Days of Short Fiction. For more information on 30DoSF, please refer to the pinned entry on my WordPress, xlilim – link available in my profile.**_

 _ **I am taking suggestions! If you want to see any couple or character from the story in certain situations, let me know. If I feel inspired by the idea, I will write them! You can PM me, leave a review, or comment on the 30DoSF WordPress page.**_

* * *

 _Christmas Surprise  
_

"I don't know why you insist we come to these things," Nagata grumbled, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a red shirt paired with suspenders and a black bowtie. His bright red hair was combed neatly and his narrowed eyes showed flecks of gold around the irises. "Touma's parties are always an excuse for an orgy."

"I'm trying to catch happy hour," replied Haruka. She had donned a emerald green dress with a long dip and had clipped her hair up into a neat array with sparkling gold flower encrusted fasteners.

Ichigo held a black coat for her to slip into as Tatsuki pressed the button for the penthouse floor. He wore a three-piece suit in white, his spikey orange hair combed back. Tatsuki wore a black fitted dress with long sleeves and an open back.

"You're not supposed to be drinking," chastised Ichigo, the elevator beginning its ascent.

"It's not going to kill us to have tiny cup," said Haruka. "Babies can handle some wine, right Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki and Nagata stared at the two of them, their jaws slack. "You're pregnant?"

Haruka regarded them with a blank stare. "Wait, you didn't know?"

Ichigo face-palmed as the doors opened into a glamorous white tiled home with the music from the speakers blaring so loud it felt like they were entering a beating heart. The center of the room was full of writing bodies. One look and Tatsuki pushed the lobby button.

"We can go back to our place," suggested Ichigo.

"That sounds great," said Tatsuki.

"Are we really going to pretend that they're not having a baby?" demanded Nagata.

"Well, nobody is denying it," said Haruka. "We're having it."


	8. Four

**Story** : Thirteen

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): None

 **Word Count** : 222

 **Author's Comment** : A food for thought.

 _ **Originally posted on December 24, 2018 for my 30 Days of Short Fiction. For more information on 30DoSF, please refer to the pinned entry on my WordPress, xlilim – link available in my profile.**_

* * *

 _Four  
_

We used to be a family, bound by blood and honor and duty. We were four. Once left alone to fend for ourselves, but the eldest went out into the unlawful land and made a name for himself in order to care for his youngest siblings who would go on to join him.

We were once a family, bound by blood and honor and duty. We were four. Once I learned to harness the energy of the mysterious black crystal, I wanted to create something stronger than shinigami and hollow, something that worked by its own code and served a higher purpose. Drunk with knowledge and new power, I tore us asunder under the pretense of uniting us.

We were a family, bound by blood and honor and duty. We were four about to be twenty-one. Twenty-one powers. Tied together under a single ruler. Me.

I tore this family asunder. I can no longer claim it. Even as my brothers unite around me, I see their golden eyes and miss the blue hue they used to be and the promise they once held. Six eyes stare at me differently. The one that created the thing that changed them. I am the monster. I am their loathsome hate.

I am their shadow. The final ribbon they need to cut to set themselves free.


	9. Love Like This

**Story** : Thirteen

 **Pairing** ( **s** ): Nagata/Tatsuki

 **Word Count** : 129

 **Author's Comment** : I guess, I just wanted to throw these two out there in a 100-word drabble.

 _ **Originally posted on December 29, 2018 for my 30 Days of Short Fiction. For more information on 30DoSF, please refer to the pinned entry on my WordPress, xlilim – link available in my profile.**_

* * *

 _Love Like This_

Tatsuki notices his lingering gaze and questions it. "What?"

Nagata grimaces. His nose wrinkles. His eyes are shining, bright with specks of golden around the middle. "What?"

"You're staring at me."

He huffs. "You wish."

Tatsuki frowns at the back of his head, but he catches her doing it, turning so suddenly it startles her. He moves seats to occupy the one across from her in the empty kitchen and stares into her eyes until her cheeks begin to flush pink.

"What?"

"You've got some gold in your eyes," he tells her, then grins. "You excited?"

Tatsuki's entire face goes red. "Over what?"

"Me."

"You're so full of yourself." She scoffs, leaves her seat, and storms out.

He shouts after her, "You know you love me. Just admit it!"


End file.
